


Haywire

by mitslits



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Guess Who's Back, M/M, a literal fix-it fic, back again, bionic eye, concerned eggsy, it's harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's bionic eye is malfunctioning and Eggsy thinks there's foul play at work. Merlin, however, knows it's only faulty wiring, but he can't seem to convince Eggsy of that. Cue Harry having to deal with a very worried fiancee willing to do pretty much anything to get that eye out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haywire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grue/gifts).



> I know I couldn't fit in a whole lot of your likes, but I hope you can enjoy it anyways!

“Oh for God’s sake.” Harry cracks open an eye, his good eye, to find Eggsy’s face mere inches from his, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Eggsy, what are you doing?” he asks, even though he already knows the answer. This isn’t the first time he’s woken up in the past two weeks to find his fiancée crouched by the side of their bed, staring intently at his sleeping face.

At least Eggsy looks somewhat sheepish, biting his lip as he swiftly hides the screwdriver clenched in his fist behind his back. “Erm… nothin’?” he tries. “Just tryin’ to make sure you don’t die in your sleep is all.”

Sighing Harry hauls himself into a sitting position, scrubbing a hand over his face. He winces as his eye betrays him again, the bionic model Merlin had had made up for him sending a zing of electricity through him. He tries to hide it, but he can’t help the way his muscles involuntarily stiffen before relaxing again, and Eggsy spots it. It is, after all, exactly what he’s been watching for.

“C’mon, just let me take the damn thing out,” he pleads, bringing the screwdriver back into view. “I’ll be careful, swear down.”

Harry retreats to the other side of the bed, slapping his hand over his eye. “Stay away from me with that thing,” he warns. Ever since he’d woken up to Eggsy straddling his hips, pliers ready to grab at his eye the second he’d opened it, he’d been more than wary of the boy when he had a tool in his hand. Only his reflexes from decades spent as a Kingsman had saved him that time, let him assess what was happening quickly enough to neatly flip Eggsy over and pin him beneath him. He’d found a rather convincing way to get him to forget about the pliers, at least for a few hours.

But now, it seemed, Eggsy was not to be so easily deterred. He folded his arms across his chest, leveling a stern glare at him. “I ain’t jokin’, Harry, I think you should be takin’ this more seriously. Could be faulty wirin’, like Merlin says, but it could be somethin’ else too, don’t you think?” There’s a tone of genuine worry in his voice and Harry feels a bit guilty for a second. They really have been blowing off Eggsy’s suspicions of some sort of attack on Harry’s eye, but he’s only worried about him. In truth, Harry should be grateful to have someone who cares about him like this.

Sighing, he makes his way back over to the edge of the bed, taking Eggsy’s face in his hands and staring him straight in his blue-green (and organic) eyes. “Merlin’s working on getting it fixed, I promise.”

Eggsy pouts, clearly far from placated by the reassurance. “He’s been workin’ on gettin’ it fixed for ages,” he mutters, glaring at the source of all this trouble. It looks incredibly real, he has to admit. There’s maybe a slight glimpse of the wiring behind it all if you stare long enough (which he has, he’s rather a fan of gazing into Harry’s eyes) but it would certainly pass as normal to most who cared to look his way. Doesn’t stop Eggsy from wanting the damned thing out before whoever it is that’s managed to hack into it can zap Harry to death.

Harry chuckles, releasing Eggsy in favor of actually getting out of bed. “These sorts of things tend to be slow, even when you don’t have only one team biological engineers who knows how to operate this kind of technology. I believe they’re in Siberia at the moment. Rather a hard place to get messages to.” As he speaks he walks towards his closet, pulling down a Kingsman-issued suit and beginning to slip into it.

Halfway through knotting his tie, the eye acts up again and he lets out an actual grunt of pain this time, wincing.

Instantly, Eggsy is up, holding the screwdriver aloft. “I can take it right out, right now-“

“ _No_ , Eggsy.”

-

_Eggsy practically springs out of his chair as Harry comes out of the room, gazing around him in something akin to awe. There’s a sort of tightness in his chest as he watches him walk almost cautiously towards him. He doesn’t blame him, of course. It has to be kind of disorienting to suddenly be able to see everything again when you were missing half of it for so long. “How you feelin’?” he asks, forcing himself not to sound so anxious. He’s just here as a friend for emotional support Nothing more._

_Harry stops a few feet in front of him, blinking. “Better, I think. Is it noticeable?”_

_Peering intently into his eyes, Eggsy looks for any sign that there’s something different between them. “Nah, I can’t see anythin.’ Hang on…” He drifts closer almost unconsciously, gaze narrowing. “Think there’s a bit of a wire, just there. People might be able to see that.”_

_“I highly doubt many people will be getting this close to me,” Harry says wryly, one eyebrow edging upwards._

_It isn’t until he says that that Eggsy realizes just how close he’s gotten. Their chests are nearly brushing and he’s even risen up on tiptoe to get a closer look. His cheeks flush and he jerks back too quickly, tripping over his own feet as he tries to drop flat-footed._

_Harry lurches forwards automatically to catch him, hand wrapping around his wrist and pulling him back up into him._

_“Thanks,” Eggsy breathes, seemingly unable to stop staring at Harry’s face. It’s a little revealing and he needs to look away, but he just… can’t._

_Fortunately, Harry seems to be having just as much trouble, given the way his eyes are fixed on Eggsy’s lips, his fingers are still wrapped around his wrist. “Eggsy…”_

_Harry doesn’t need to say anything more. Eggsy just nods and tilts his head up, lips parting invitingly._

_Without hesitating, Harry dips his head down, kisses him softly. He thinks he feels a spark._

-

Harry might be playing patient for Eggsy’s sake, but he’s just as restless to get the problem taken care of. It’s not just the brief jolts of electricity that are the problem, though it’s the only thing that’s evident to anyone else, there’s a myriad of other issues that have come along with it.

For instance the massive headache he’s currently nursing, courtesy of the distorted depth of field he’s had to deal with all day.

He makes his way carefully to Merlin’s office, not wanting to bump into anything, but finding it a bit difficult when he only has one side of his vision. He’d gotten used to working with that little disadvantage for nearly six months after he’d returned from Kentucky, but the bionic eye had spoiled him back into relying on double vision. Which he now no longer has.

“Merlin,” he says, entering the room without knocking.

The magician looks up from his tablet, undisturbed. Harry’s never been one to respect his privacy, no reason why he should start expecting it now. “What is it, Galahad?”

Harry gingerly steps into the room and feels out a chair, managing to seat himself mostly on it and discreetly adjusting himself to settle on it completely. For a second he doesn’t say anything, just clears his throat and looks anywhere but at Merlin who’s staring at him expectantly. “Is it possible,” he starts after a stretched moment, looking distinctly uncomfortable, “for a bionic eye to be hacked?”

Merlin blinks at him for a moment, as if he’s truly unable to process what he’s just been asked. Then it seems to register and he groans, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut. “Tell me you aren’t serious,” he groans.

Harry clears his throat. He doesn’t want to admit it, but Eggsy’s paranoia is getting to him a little. He can’t really think of any viable reason why anyone would target him specifically, but he remembers the loss of control he’d experienced in the church all too well. If someone had seen the footage from that, he supposes, they might see him as an actual weapon. Which he is. Which is why he’s made plans to start sleeping in the guest room for the time being so he doesn’t wake up with his hands around Eggsy’s throat.

Leveling him with an intense stare, Merlin stays silent, seemingly waiting for him to laugh it off as a joke or at least rescind it. But Harry doesn’t, just steadily looks back at him like he’s genuinely waiting for an answer. Merlin sighs and leans back in his chair, rubbing at his temples. “No, Harry, it isn’t possible,” he finally says. “The eye is completely made up of hardware; there’s no software to be tampered with, so unless someone deliberately came in and _physically_ did something to your eye then I can assure you that it’s just a normal hardware malfunction.”

Harry’s almost certain nobody had done anything to his eye since it had been put in and he gives him a nod as he stands. “Thank you, Merlin. I’ll be sure to pass that on to Eggsy.” Hopefully it would do as much to reassure his fiancée as it had him.

He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. As soon as he turns Eggsy’s suspicions off some anonymous, unknown threat, he finds a new target for them.

“Who was on that team of engineers?” Eggsy asks.

Harry blinks for a moment, a bit taken aback by the question. “I hardly see how that’s relevant.”

Eggsy huffs and shakes his head slowly as if Harry is some sort of lost cause, can’t see what’s right in front of his face. “Well, it could’ve been one of them an’ all. Maybe one of them had some sort of grudge against you or somethin’ and set it up so that somethin’ like this happened.”

Harry takes Eggsy’s face in his hands, forcing the younger man to look at him in both eyes. “Look at me, Eggsy. I’m fine. I’m not under attack and my eye wasn’t sabotaged, I swear to you. I’m fine,” he repeats.

Of course his eye zaps him right then and Harry flinches reflexively, hands falling away from Eggsy’s face.

“So I’m thinkin’ maybe we can get the thing out with some sort of big magnet-“

“ _No_ , Eggsy.”

-

_Eggsy’s curled into Harry’s side, knees drawn up, the movie they’re sort of watching playing quietly in the background. They’ve probably spent more time stealing glances at each other than paying attention to the telly._

_It’s about halfway through that Harry feels a hand settle on his thigh. A few more minutes and it moves a couple inches higher, slowly trailing upwards. Right as Eggsy’s hand brushes over the front of his slacks Harry stiffens._

_And not just his cock. His whole body tenses up, muscles locking up as if he’d stuck a fork in an electrical socket._

_Eggsy glances up at him, smirking, about to make some teasing comment or another when he notices the way he looks, not all the relaxed, lusty Harry he’s expecting. Instead he looks stiff and uncomfortable and Eggsy instantly pulls away. “…Harry? I do somethin’ wrong?” He waits a bit, but, receiving no response, feels panic constrict his throat. He’s gone too far, he shouldn’t have done that, he needs to apologize-_

_Harry blinks, shoulders slumping forwards._

_“Uh… Harry?” Eggsy ventures, brows knitting together._

_Head swiveling over to look at him, Harry blinks owlishly again as if he can’t quite get a fix on what he’s seeing. “I think,” he says slowly, voice thick with confusion, “my eye just shocked me.”_

-

Eventually every message gets where it’s going, even if it is to Siberia. Merlin knocks on the door frame and Harry glances up from the paperwork he’s been pretending to be doing for hours. The words are blurring too much for him to really make them out and he’s beyond annoyed with the whole thing. So annoyed, in fact, that he’d almost considered giving in to Eggsy’s latest scheme of sneaking into the lab after hours and sending out a quick EMP. At this point he’s almost willing to go back to being half blind. Almost.

Merlin waits until he has his attention before nodding at him. “Fancy getting that eye of yours fixed?”

Harry nearly groans in relief.

The whole process goes faster than any of them really expect. It’s just a simple matter of popping a stray cord back into its proper socket and watching it for a few hours to see if the issue was resolved. Didn’t even have to take the eye out, just had to hold Harry very still for a few moments as one of them poked around. That wasn’t the easiest thing in the world given Harry’s reflexes and the aversion he’s developed to having things too close to his face, but they get the job done.

He sits up blinking afterwards, vision as clear as it was before everything stopped working. He takes that as a good sign. 

After half the day passes without any sign of electrical malfunction the team declares him good as new and tell him or Merlin to alert them should anything else go wrong.

It only takes a couple steps out of the room before Eggsy’s dashing up, coming to a halt in front of him. Merlin must have told him what was going on, Harry thinks.

“Did any of ‘em try anythin’? You hurt?” he asks almost before he’s come to a complete stop. He reaches up to take Harry’s face in his hands, looking slightly worried. “Your eye’s all fixed up, innit?”

Harry just gives him a fond smile and a small nod. “Yes, Eggsy.”


End file.
